Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 3$ and $b = 8$. $3$ $a$ $^2 + 9$ $b$ $ - 3$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${a}$ and $8$ for ${b}$ $ = 3{(3)}^2 + 9{(8)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(9) + 9{(8)} - 3 $ $ = 27 + 72 - 3 $ $ = 96$